Vengeance of a Banished Prince:
by CrimsonStar33
Summary: Vegeta, Prince of all Saiya-jin has served Frieza for all of his existence. Following a series of cataclysmic events on alien world, Vegeta finally becomes aware of what Frieza truly is. His goal: To become the Legendary Super Saiya-jin and destroy Frieza


A/N: Well, this story shall centers around Vegeta, and his quest to rid the universe of Frieza. It may mirror _some_ events of the original Dragonball, but they'd all be seen from Vegeta's PoV anyway. Anyway, this story belongs to CrimsonStar33 and any attempts to use it will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. No plagiarizing, damn you!

Hope you enjoy my story, and remember to review it. I can't improve it if I don't know what people think is total, utter crap:-P

* * *

A soft breeze swirled around the barren sands, tracing the edges of the shattered machines of war. The land was decorated with corpses of so many... things, people who left their loved ones in the vain hope to defeat the threat that landed on their world. The now extinct inhabitants of this empty planet put aside their quarrels, and all stood against the might of two invading Saiya-jin; in a vain hope their unleashed the might of a thousand years of existence on two small space pods, in a valiant struggle for existence. 

War raged on surface of this planet for days on end, the ground cracking under the brunt force of those fighting for a future. Billions died, crushed like so many ants. They never even knew the names of their enemies, but all died cursing them to the deepest corners of hell: the tall and sinewy creature and his satanic, short companion. The two erased an entire civilization in an eye blink. No, the natives of this world never learned the names of the demons that had come to cleanse their world.

The final battle, in the scenic beauty of that world's capital was fierce. Millions of troops were there, machines of war and planes far beyond what a normal Saiya-jin could count. The two figures weren't even phased by the might of the planet, though. Amidst the carnage, the two figures slowly purged the world of all life…

"Prince Vegeta!" roared the tall being, as he took a bite of the charred leg in front of him "We've managed to purge this world in under a week. It was amazing!"

The one called Vegeta smirked, as he extended his right arm. He slowly gathered his ki, creating a swirling ball of energy. The Prince studied it, twirling it around his extended palm. He spoke, and his voice cut like a knife. "Nappa, of course these fool beings died. We are Saiya-jin! We crushed and ravaged worlds while these reptilians were sacks of sperm in their mother's womb. It's only natural that they would die." Vegeta returned his gaze to the ball of ki, crushing it in his hand and leaving behind a soft trail of glowing blue puffs. The Prince sighed... and looked up at the stars with a strong sense of foreboding doom.

Vegeta put those feelings aside, pushed them deep inside with all his other unwanted emotions. He was a Prince, after all, and above such trifling feelings. He reached deep into the fire and pulled out a piece of meat for himself.

Nappa took another bite, and with a full mouth said "Vegeta, what the hell's wrong with you now? You look like a weeping slave after a night with Zarbon!"

Vegeta glared at Nappa, and shook his head. "I'm tired, Nappa. I want a real fight, I want a real challenge! This world was nothing. No true warrior should be subjected to this... cleaning duty."

Nappa laughed loudly, bits of food flying out of his mouth. "You're still on that, Vegeta? Maybe Frieza will give us something better when we return. I doubt it, though." The Saiya-jin brute's face suddenly lit up. "Say, Vegeta! What's my fighting power now? It's been a while since we took a measurement, and I'd rather not die weak as a baby kitten!"

Vegeta turned towards Nappa, his ebony eyes cold. "Nappa, what's the use? We're nothing compared to Frieza and his ilk, why should we look at further signs of our own ineptitude? I don't need to be reminded that Zarbon is beyond the entire Saiya-jin race combined!"

Nappa's shoulder sank slightly, and his excitement died down. "Vegeta..." he began, but was cut off by a wave from his Prince.

"No, Nappa. There is nothing to talk about. We are nothing compared to the people who destroyed our world! Nothing! We're dust to them, we're ants and we died for our weakness!" Vegeta's voice teemed with fury, and the air around him burned and cracked as his frustration grew. "My father was stupid enough to challenge Frieza head on, and he died for his stupidity! I will not die like that, I will not!" He brought his fist down into the ground hard, cracking the crust beneath him.

"Vegeta..." the tall Saiya-jin said." You're already stronger than any damn Saiya-jin in the known history of our race! You're damn well on your way to being a Super Saiya-jin! Hell, your Royal line is supposed to be drawn from the Legendary One!"

Vegeta looked at the floor and continued to eat, ignoring Nappa. The tall Saiya-jin growled, and began to walk away, disappearing in a flash of white light. Vegeta thought he heard something close to "ungra...hole", but he only chuckled to himself in response. Nappa was still his old, brash and fiery self. Vegeta only wished Nappa's power could match his vigor! Then, Frieza wouldn't stand a chance...

Vegeta turned his attention back to his meal, his thoughts put aside for a time. The wind suddenly died down, and Vegeta suddenly felt something amiss. Why would the wind stop? The city Nappa and himself had vaporized was covered in dust. The wail of this dying world shouldn't have gone away so quickly, the young Prince thought.

Suddenly, Vegeta heard a rumble. His scouter blinked into life, and began to scream all sorts of warning readings. The power scale tipped at 20,000 macrons, and then the scouter exploded in a blaze of sparks. Vegeta was completely at a loss for what to do. His mind raced, considering what options were available to him. He was certain he and Nappa and utterly purged this world! It couldn't be the natives, could it?

"What the hell is going on!" screamed the Saiya-jin Prince. Abruptly Vegeta had his rage interrupted, as a giant, invisible waved crashed into him with the force of an exploding star. He was dragged and pulled across the ground, his body flung around like a rag in the wind. He tried to gather enough ki to resist, but he simply could not counter the force of the explosion. He felt his armor crack under the strength of whatever it was that he was caught in, and the brittle pieces of armor slowly flew from Vegeta's injured form.

The Saiya-jin Prince was dragged across the shattered surface of the planet, his eyes watering and filled with dust. He could fill his tattered clothing being ripped from his body, as well as the chunks of armor being crunched by the force that had attacked him. Vegeta had never felt so helpless, so disoriented! Suddenly, Vegeta smashed into a domed structure with the force of a freight train, and the Saiya-jin felt no more.

When he had awoken, Vegeta's first thought was to survey the area. He realized he was in some sort of underground cavern, seemingly build under the domed structure he crashed into. Damn, the Prince thought. He had underestimated this race from the weak ki his scouter had picked up. Vegeta wouldn't make this mistake again, he was sure of it.

The Saiya-jin Prince scanned his own figure, to make sure there were no major injuries. His blue bodysuit was in tatters, and his armor was missing more pieces than it had left. Vegeta decided to remove the upper part of his uniform, to be able to fully inspect the damage done to his body. No fractures or major gashes were visible to him, so Vegeta rashly decided he was uninjured.

He raised his right hand above his head; palm outstretched. He angled it toward the collapsed ceiling of his temporary prison. The Saiya-jin Prince smiled, and felt the calming warmth of his ki channeled into his palm. He unleashed a wave of blue energy, and buckled slightly as it crashed against the stony ceiling. To Vegeta's great surprise, the wall held firm. The raven haired Saiya-jin frowned and concentrated all of his ki into this one blast, increasing the intensity of the beam tenfold. The wall was vaporized and nothing was left but the sound of a few falling pebbles.

"That wasn't as easy as I'd thought it would have been," remarked Vegeta. He gathered energy around his body, and levitated for all of three seconds before collapsing to the ground. His body was much more injured that he thought, and his energy was spent. Whatever that explosion was, Vegeta thought, it hurt badly. He decided his time would be better spent resting and healing, as this world may still have other, greater dangers.

Once Vegeta was fit enough to fly, he again gathered his ki and levitated out of the hole. This time, he was much more careful with both the amount of ki he consumed as well as making sure not to overexert himself. The twin suns of the planet burned extremely hot that day, bathing the planet and the Saiya-jin in a warm and soothing light.

When Vegeta cleared the "roof" of his temporary abode, he was shocked to see the extent of the damage done to the surrounding area. Everything, the whole city that his last battle had taken part in was wiped clean. Nothing remained, except for a crater stretching as far as his eyes could see. Whatever the device used by these aliens, it was unbelievable! It had shattered the world in a manner only his most powerful energy attack could have.

Vegeta was able to see that his "home" was merely a group of shattered buildings crushed into one another on the inner crest of the crater. It seemed clear to Vegeta that the force of the explosion had in some way fused the buildings together, and he was somehow jammed into that fusion. His survival was nothing short of a miracle.

Vegeta turned his attention to the direction the pods were supposed to be. He had no desire to be stranded on this alien world, and he needed to find a scouter to get in contact with Nappa anyway. He gathered his ki again, surrounding himself in a light blue glow, the air around him crackling. Vegeta then blasted off towards the area he hoped he would find the pods in, and made no effort to hide his energy.

Then, Vegeta saw what he never really imagined he would see. The thought was always in the back of his mind, he was always _aware_ of it, but he never really acknowledged it. Nappa, the man who had raised him and groomed him into a warrior, lay broken in the epicenter of the crater. He _refused_ to accept it; he refused to accept the injustice of it, the trick that whatever gods existed were playing on him and on the entire Saiya-jin race.

Vegeta flew towards Nappa's body, his eyes burning with rage. Tears welled in the proud raven haired prince, and his heart ached. He never imagined that Nappa would die. He never _thought_ someone could take Nappa down. He always boasted of being superior, he always believed he was superior, but he never imagined it could be done.

He rushed toward the collapsed Elite, and pounded on his chest. "Nappa!" screamed the distraught prince, "Nappa, wake the hell up!" Vegeta pounded repeatedly on the corpse of the fallen Saiya-jin; again, and again, and yet again. His fists came down with the fury of the entire Saiya-jin race. The years of injustice, of the beatings at the hands of Frieza were all coming to a head. Vegeta could feel the rage boiling up inside of him; he could feel the sheer hate he felt towards Frieza burn in his heart.

Suddenly, Vegeta stopped. He just got up, and walked away, slowly. His blue ki flamed around him, and the air was alive with crackling energy. Vegeta slowly levitated above the crater, and extended his arms towards his dead companion. His face was cold and dead, all emotion banished from its presence. In cold, heartless precision, the Saiya-jin Prince unleashed a barrage of wild blue-white energy at the corpse of Nappa.

"How dare you!" Vegeta screamed, "How dare you do this! How dare you? How?" he pushed all of his energy into the attack. Every single fiber of his being was dedicated to the eradication of what was left of Nappa, the reward he deserved for lying, for breaking his promise. "Damn you, Nappa! Damn you for leaving me!" screamed the raven haired prince, his mind lost in his rage, "You swore you'd never let me be the last Saiya-jin! You swore!"

Vegeta pushed his palms together, and pushed every last bit of ki that existed in his body into one final, vengeful attack on Nappa. Air around him burned, as Vegeta could only screamed and mirror curses he heard Nappa and Raditz use a thousand times before. He let all the gathered energy go, and obliterated the area where his friend lay.

Spent, the Saiya-jin Prince collapsed hard. "Nappa, how could… you…?" were the last words Vegeta remembered uttering before the world was enveloped he knew was enveloped in black and lost.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! The Prologue of Vegeta's tale is done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now give me feedback, or God will kill a baby kitten. 


End file.
